Andrew's Story
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Set immediatly after Behind The Scenes. Upon her promotion to GNN Andrew and Jessica go out for coffee and end up discussing something he was hoping he wouldnt. The truth behind his son Mack. Proud to be the first ever Andrew/Jessica fic. You saw it here!


_Author's Note: A little idea came to mind after watching Behind The Scenes a couple times. I always thought there was a connection between Andrew and Jessica. Anyway this a little thing I did based around that. It takes place right after the end of that episode. Let me know what you think. _

**Andrew's Story:**

**Afterhours**

Later that evening after the Rangers had defeated the Fearcats Andrew and Jessica met up at a local coffee shop before she left for Global News Network.

"Congradulations on your promotion Jess." he said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Oh well thanks Andrew you know it means a lot getting this job." she said picking up the cup.

"And you deserve it." he told her.

She smiled at Andrew.

"So what's the story with Mack? I'm sorry if I'm being nosy." she said.

"What do you mean?" he said eating a cinnamon roll.

"Well I dont remember you having a son." she said.

His cup fell against the table with a clatter catching them both off-guard he quickly reached for a towel and cleaned up the mess.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business." she apologised covering her face.

Andrew continued blotting the stained white tablecloth.

"No its not your fault Jessie...I just didnt have a firm enough grip." he said as he worked feverously to dry it out but the stain remained. He sat down exhausted.

She noticed how nervous he was the way he kept running his fingers though his dark locks.

"Andrew what's the matter? I've never seen this nervous before." she said taking his hand.

He pondered this for a moment studying her eyes. Jess was one of his oldest friends, this had been laying heavy on his heart for some time now.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Yeah of course." she said.

Andrew took her by the hand and led her out of the cafe and up an alleyway where they could be alone. He checked the corner to make sure no one else can hear them.

"Andrew what's wrong? Your not acting like you." she said concerned.

He looked around the corner once more to see that nobody was coming.

"Andrew. Andrew Michael Hartford, I am talking to you!" she yelled.

"All right! All right." he rubbed his brow trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Its about Mack." he said.

"What about him? What's wrong with Mack?" she asked.

He held out his hands stumbled over his words.

"He's not my real son." he told her.

"You mean he's adopted?"

"No! Well sort of...that's not what I mean!" he said flustered.

"Then what is it?" she took hold of his arms and looked him in the eye.

"Andrew you can tell me anything. Whatever it is I'm sure its not that bad." she assured him.

"I wish it wasnt."

"What do you mean? Drew your really starting to worry me." she said.

"My son's a robot."

She was taken back from her friend's statement.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Mack is a robot that I created a little over two years ago." he told her finally lowering his arms to his sides.

"How?" she said confused.

His arms finally dropped to his hips.

"Its difficult to explain." he said.

"Go ahead I want to hear." she said taking his right hand in hers.

"A few years ago I was seeing this woman. She was a spokeswoman for what would be the precursior to Operation Overdrive. She had worked as a mountain rescue worker I came across her in my journies when I was injured on a mountain climbing expedition she nursed me back to health she had long curly brownish-blonde hair and bright green eyes. I fell in love with her and when I finally got my strength back I decided to help her on her missions and became a volunteer member of her rescue team. We dated when we were off duty and enjoyed each other's company going out to theatures and all the other stuff young couples do. Then she was called away on a mission, I couldnt come with her, her helicopter crashed in the mountains everyone on-board was killed. Her name was Cassie Givens. She was a member of First Response Rescue Team Inc." he told her.

"I'm sorry Andrew I had no idea." she said rubbed his arm with her thumb.

"Yeah well, its because of her that I founded Operation Overdrive and in turn created Mack as a way of remembering her. It sounds really selfish when I think about it."

"No Andrew, you were being selfish. You payed tribute to her legacy as a rescue worker you should be proud of that. And I think you created Mack as a way to morn for her." she said.

"You make it sound so easy." he said a little weary.

"You are an amazing man, you took tragedy and made it into success. Now because of you and your team countless lives are saved on a daily basis. It took a lot of guts for you to pool all of that into what it is today and I'm sure she'd be very proud if she could see you now." she told him.

Moved by her words he drew Jessica into a hug which she readily accepting and held him in her arms, he let out a sob as a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Its ok, its all right." she told him.

"Thanks Jess." he choked. He cleared his throat and stepped back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No you dont have to apologise it takes a big man to admit all of that stuff. So then does Mack know he's a robot?"

"No he doesnt, and if you would please dont tell him. I dont think he's ready for that and neither am I." he told her.

"All right, I promise." she said.

"Thanks Jess." and with that he planted a cheek on the reporter's lips. She was at first taken back by it but shut her eyes and kissed back.

He took a step back and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry I..." she put a finger to his lips.

"Dont apologise." she told him.

"Right." he said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and gave him a huge hug which he greatly accepted.

"I knew I could trust you." he said eyes closed.

"I'm always here for you Drew." she said with the same expression.

"Yeah I know that now." he said and touched the back of her skirt.

"Dont get any ideas now this isnt high school." she told him.

"I'll try my best." he chuckled.

"You are something else." she told him.

_Author's Note: All right like I said I always felt there was something between Andrew and Jessica. I could easily see them getting married. Maybe that's just me I dont know. Anyway this turned out a lot different than what I originally planned but it workds out just as good. Let me know what you think of this and if anyone else ever got the feeling if there was something between themin that episode. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
